A driving assist device has been used, which displays an image that is captured from a surrounding area of a vehicle with an on-vehicle camera on an in-vehicle monitor. A driver drives the vehicle while seeing the captured image displayed on the in-vehicle monitor, so that the driver can recognize an obstacle in the surrounding area of the vehicle. Also, when parking the vehicle, the driver can correctly and easily park the vehicle in a parking zone.
As an applied technology of the driving assist device, the other image for assisting the vehicle driving is displayed with being superimposed on a vehicle rear image, in addition to the captured image of the surrounding area of the vehicle captured with the on-vehicle camera.
In general, a device has been known, which displays vehicle driving course expecting guide lines with being superimposed on the captured image so as to easily recognize a distance between the vehicle and an object or a horizontal width.
For example, JP-A-2010-1020 discloses a device that displays parking frame lines, which indicate a parking space, with being superimposed on a vehicle rear image and adds and displays a side surface part or shadow part to an index line. Thereby, a color area of the index line is increased, so that it is possible to easily recognize the index line.